


【中文翻译】Dark（黑暗中）

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 15:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19672909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: "things you said when you were scared."当你害怕时会说些什么？





	【中文翻译】Dark（黑暗中）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745061) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> 原作者：tveckling  
> 原文链接：https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745061  
> CP： Tybalt / Mercutio 无差  
> 其他：魔法AU

太黑了，他什么也看不见。只能看到眼前的手模糊的轮廓。但他依然坚持环顾四周，揉着眼，希望他突然能够看到自己走到了哪里。

“我警告你，这个愚蠢的玩笑毫无意义！无论你拖延我多久，你什么都做不到，”他吼道，摸索着前进，直到突然被一个地上的东西绊倒，是截树根。他很清楚现在不是诅咒看不到东西的时候，因此他站了起来，继续向前，谨慎地，直到他感到自己摸到了一堵墙。

“这个咒语和他无关，他的生命不会解决任何问题的！是我干的。施咒的人是我。你听到了吗？是我！”

仍然没有任何回应，什么风吹草动他都没有听到，他咒骂了一句。当他把手顺着墙沿摸索，考虑该往哪个方向走，他感到墙在震动；毫不意外。他恨这整个状况，恨这个困住他的迷宫，恨让他行动地如此缓慢的黑暗，恨现在这么无能的他自己，当茂丘西奥他、茂丘西奥......

他现在甚至不确定茂丘西奥是否还活着。而且一切都是他的错。

“求你了，听我说。他和这事没关系，我发誓，没有一点关系，”他继续道，忽略发抖的声音，忽略发紧的胸腔，忽略眼眶中渐渐聚集的泪水，“他是——就这一次，就这一次——他确实是无辜的。是我干的。不是他。你不应该带走他，你应该、应该带走我。求你了，不要伤害他。”

他又绊了一下，摔在地上。这次他没有马上站起来，而是吞下哽咽继续对围绕着他的黑暗低语道：“求你，求求你，拜托了，不要伤害他。不要伤害他......”

—fin—


End file.
